A Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A, Advance Long Term Evolution) system is an enhanced LTE system; the LTE-A system uses a carrier aggregation (CA, Carrier Aggregation) technology as a method for expanding a bandwidth of the LTE-A system. The main idea of the CA is to aggregate multiple component carriers (CC, Component Carrier) into a carrier with a larger bandwidth to support a high data rate.
In a CA scenario of LTE-A release 10, one user equipment (UE, User Equipment) supports a maximum of five CCs; for a time division duplex (TDD, Time Division Duplex) system, multiple CCs used for carrier aggregation CA need to use the same TDD mode uplink and downlink subframe configuration.
Multiple CCs of the UE include a primary component carrier (PCC, Primary Component Carrier) and a secondary component carrier (SCC, Secondary Component Carrier). Physical uplink control channel (PUCCH, Physical Uplink Control Channel) information of the UE can be sent only in an uplink subframe of the PCC.
For the PCC, when the UE receives a transmitter power control (TPC, Transmitter Power Control) command sent by a base station, the UE queries a PUCCH transmit power of a previous uplink subframe, and performs TPC accumulation according to the found PUCCH transmit power so as to obtain a PUCCH transmit power in a current uplink subframe.
With the development of current technologies, the LTE-A can perform carrier aggregation with different configurations, that is, multiple CCs of the UE can use different TDD mode uplink and downlink subframe configurations. In this case, to maintain a synchronous hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ, Hybrid Automatic Repeat request), for some time points when an A/N (ACK/NACK) needs to be fed back, a subframe corresponding to the PCC may be a downlink subframe at this time. Therefore, a PUCCH that can be sent only on the PCC may be sent on a certain SCC which corresponds to an uplink subframe at this time. In consideration of compatibility, so long as a current subframe of the PCC is an uplink subframe, the PUCCH is sent on the PCC; the PUCCH is considered to be sent on the SCC only when the current subframe of the PCC is a downlink subframe and the subframe needs to send an A/N. Therefore, the SCC is not always used to send a PUCCH in each uplink subframe, and may also be used to send physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH, Physical Uplink Shared CHannel) information only. When the UE needs to perform power adjustment according to a received TPC command, if a previous uplink subframe on the SCC does not send a PUCCH, the UE cannot perform power control according to a manner of LTE-A release 10. Therefore, the prior art does not provide a specific manner of performing power control in the case of aggregation carrier with different configurations.